


The Death of Amadeo

by SimiXiamara1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiXiamara1/pseuds/SimiXiamara1
Summary: Stolen from his Master's embrace, Amadeo slowly withers away to sweet sweet dreams of the past. What arises from the ashes of an innocent boy would never be the same...





	The Death of Amadeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBratsPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBratsPrincess/gifts).



_“Master, can we go down on the canals tonight?” Amadeo asked softly. “I want to watch the stars come out.”_

_“The stars are already out, my boy, it will be quite some time before you rise before them now.” Marius ran his fingers through auburn curls as the boy seemed to diminish at this news. “But now you can watch them play all night,” Marius added, watching the light come back into his boy’s eyes._

_“Can we, Master? Can we watch the stars tonight?” Amadeo pressed his hands to the chest of the immortal who was his father, his Maker. Slowly, his hands made fists in the red velvet coat as he pulled himself up against him. “Please, Master.”_

_“Of course we can, my boy.” Marius’s hands came around him, pulling him closer until their lips met. Amadeo lost himself in sweet kisses, his Master was his whole world. Together, there was nothing they could not do. His Master was a god, and he was his Master’s most devoted acolyte. There was nothing he would not do for his Master. Marius chuckled against his lips, being the first to break contact._

_“Such a greedy thing. Come, my precious angel. Let us go to the canals.” He wrapped his arm around Amadeo’s waist and lead him from the chamber were they slept for the day. Amadeo’s eyes turned skyward, and sure enough, the stars were already out in full, all hint of daylight well and truely gone. But that was alright, because he was with his Master. He didn’t need the daylight when he had everything else._

_To the canals they went, and Marius allowed a mortal gondolier to steer them through the canals. Amadeo lay on the floor of the gondola, stretched out, watching the stars. His head lay in Marius’s lap. Marius was watching his child, fingers playing through his hair. Only when Amadeo raised a hand to point in excitement did his gaze tear away to see a star shooting across the skies._

_He smiled, a natural phenomenon he had predicted would happen quite some time ago. A comet. Something Amadeo had never seen. One that only resurfaced every few centuries or so. He himself had witnessed it twice. He looked back down at the wonder on his child’s face. He leaned over, kissing his forehead, watching the stars reflected in the innocent eyes of his beloved angel_.

_“Master, it’s so beautiful!” Amadeo exclaimed, clutching at the robes of his Master. They stayed out all night long, Amadeo watching the path of the comet move across the sky, Marius lightly stroking fingers over his hair and the rest of him. But all too soon, it was time to return to their underground fortress._

_Amadeo threw himself against his Master once more, kissing him deeply, feeling Marius lift him up from the ground to make the transferance of affection easier. “I love you, Master,” he whispered softly against Marius’s lips. “Tuus en aeternum.”_

_“Yes, my beloved. We will be together forever.”_

Together forever.

Amadeo was cold. So very cold. He had not thought he could feel cold like this anymore. He clutched at his tattered clothes, wrapping his arms around him and bringing his knees to his chest. He was so cold. The darkness closed in around him. Why was he thinking of sweet thoughts in this terrible place? Anything… anything to drown out the image of fire. The smell of burning flesh.

Tuus en aeternum.

No. There was no forever anymore. His world, his Master, had gone up in flames. And he was so cold. He almost wished for the pain of the fires again. Anything to end this cold feeling that seeped all the way to his soul.

And he was hungry. So very, very hungry. His entire body had begun to attack itself, searching desperately for blood that he could not spare. His hands came up, drying the tears from his cheeks, and sucking the blood from his fingertips. It did nothing to quench his thirst. He ripped at his own wrist, desperately searching for the life-giving blood that would make him warm again, and finding nothing warm at all about the blood which filled his mouth.

Tuus en aeternum.

There was no fire. There was no Master. There was no warmth.

There were no more stars.

Tuus en aeternum.

Forever together… with darkness.

Amadeo wept, images of his Master, of strong arms around him, protecting him. He wept, and there, in the darkness…

Amadeo perished and was no more.


End file.
